Konoha's Breif Second Sun
by Definitely Twillo
Summary: Only in the mornings would the figure know this warmth, for the rest of the day until late at night was spent in the cold anonymity of a mask. Today would be an exception however, and it would be more then mere warmth. It does get rather hot when the world burns. one-shot.


_3_

,,,,,

_Hidden Leaf Village, 6:37am _

_Flames blazed all around the city, people immolated on the spot by the ungodly fire. Ash whirled on a furious wind; making eddies filled with the remains of innocents, grey spotted pillars rising into the smoke-chocked sky. That was all the sky really was then, black and thick, billowing, rippling, menacing. Not even the orange rays of a dying sun could penetrate fully, leaving the dark horizon punctuated with demonic whorls of colour. A breath of wind would bring sound of screaming people, burning alive inside their homes, a scream of pure and horrific agony. Family, friends, strangers, enemies, they all burned together, their skin blistering and charring, melting off their bones in the most gruesome fashion, in most vivid detail, in the worst possible way. It was horrible, dreadful and evil… yet so _fun.

Eyes snapped open instantly alert, slowly sweeping from corner to corner inside a dingy, cell-like room. A low bed and tiny prison window were all the decoration found, slowly letting in dawn light and the faint chattering of morning birds from the other side. With a rustle of cloth a figure rose from the bed, no groan or curse to the morning sun hitting its face in the most irritating way. If anything, it seemed like the figure enjoyed the suns heat and light, basking in the momentary purity granted. Only in the mornings would the figure know this warmth, for the rest of the day until late at night was spent in the anonymity of a mask. ..

,,,,,

_Hidden Leaf Village, 1:57pm _

Konoha bustled and heaved with masses of people, travellers, shinobi, merchants, nobles, citizens. The crowds flowed with slow certainty towards the entry gates to The Hidden Leaf's grand stadium, eager to watch the chunin exams. Only three minutes remained until the first match, incidentally this was also the match most were looking forward to. _Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the fearsome Uchiha clan vs. Gaara of the Hidden Sand. _Many citizens and travellers alike had heard tales of the talented Uchiha shinobi and their subsequent massacre, no matter how much Konoha's governing bodies tried to keep it under wraps. Gaara of the sand was a mystery too, though due to the fact he came from another village more so then a known, tragic past. The shinobi who had observed his methods in preliminary examinations were eager to tell tales of the killer intent and utter ruthlessness that only helped to hype up the match. It was anticipated eagerly by the populace for sure, one of the reasons the stadium was fully packed out with spectators to the blood sport. Nobody was going to miss this for the world, it wasn't often civilians were able to see ninja battles, no matter how amateurish they might be. Chakra being one of the more loosely guarded secrets; more for the protection of civilians who may try to unlock it without professional supervision, pushed the common citizen to find out with their own eyes what this mystical power could achieve.

Soon, everyone was seated and chattering quietly amongst themselves, only quieting when the residing Hokage made his welcoming address. The match itself began and it was clear that the average man couldn't see a thing. The Uchiha was too fast to be more than a blur and the foreigner was constantly covered with sand. Only when the Konoha genin charged his palm with crackling electricity did the crowd start to perk up. Only a split second later the young ninja had speared his desert counterpart through the shoulder and the cheering crowds fell silent, slowly collapsing into a deep, genjutsu induced sleep. It was then that a new kind of show began.

,,,,

_Konoha Northern Gate, 2:04pm_

A masked figure shimmered into existence on top of the great Konoha gates much to the surprise of the defending chunin. It was clad in dark, taped pants and a simple black shit, the only bright item being a white mask; clear save for a slit around the mouth and a red dot on the forehead. A chunin who had been just about to strike from behind promptly froze, his blood running cold and his speech stuttering apologies before he fled as fast as he could. Soon, the entire division of northern gate defenders were crouched on the first housing row behind the wall, quietly watching the figure outlined against the sky in black. A blur of movement from the tree line heralded the advance of ninja forces of Sound and Sand, confident of their surprise attack and the thousands of samurai forces at their backs, causing the figures hand to twitch into motion through handseals. The figure finished, ending with a particular seal and raised its hands to its mouth.

Inhale. The figures stomach expanded into almost comical proportions; the chakra saturating the air causing hairs to stand on end for kilometres. Birds took to flight from every inch of visible forest, rising in a black curtain against the sky. Every eye turned to the gate, civilian and shinobi alike. Nobody was immune to the sickening feeling permeating the air around them, the assurance of a cataclysm to come.

An exhale, accompanied with demonic heat and the light of a second sun in the sky, bathing the entire battlefield in scorching, brilliant light. A colossal phoenix of furious gold and orange flame streamed from the figures mouth, wings expanding and body doubling, tripling, and quadrupling in heat and size, blotting out the sky. A terrible roar of rushing flame drowned out the world. The army arrayed in front of Konoha's great wall had no chance to run, they were instantly incinerated in a horrific inferno of death that spanned the entire frontline and extended back into the forest as far as the eye could see. The cyclonic winds whipped the flame into a nightmarish whirlwind of charred flesh and screams, flesh being melted and bone commuted to dust in the blink of an eye. Enough time to let out a scream of untold agony and horror. The chunin could hear the screams from the other side; they stared wide eyed at the figure who had just massacred thousands. The demon that had created a hellish firestorm consuming all life before it in a jutsu of apocalyptic proportions, of jaw-dropping destructive power, this being that had with one whispered incantation and a flexing of its chakra changed the nature of warfare forever.

The Hidden Villages of Sand and Sound surrendered instantly, and it was then that the world knew the power of the Jinchuriki, the power of the bijou. For Konoha would later confirm that the nine-tails host, their secret weapon had unleashed the jutsu upon that army. It was then that other countries accelerated development of more destructive Jinchuriki techniques to not be held under Konoha's thumb, to join them in ascension to new heights, to join them in creating a new echelon of destructive capability. It was then that the world ripped itself apart and was consumed in an Armageddon.


End file.
